


Young Sun

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daily Planet, F/M, Gen, Mama!Canary, Superfamily (DCU), Toddler Superboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Black Canary and Superman are left with the aftermath of the children's discovery in Cadmus, a Kryptonian toddler with a supersonic voice. Mama!Canary.</p><p>The rewrite of Speak No Evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AU! Black Canary and Superman are left with the aftermath of the children's discovery in Cadmus, a Kryptonian toddler with a supersonic voice.

* * *

Young Sun

Chapter One: Sudden Parenthood

* * *

Desmond wondered what deity he had angered to have Lex Luthor pop up for a surprise visit.

He had been working on the preliminary testing needed for Project KR, when Amanda Spence had announced his arrival. He barely had time to clean his work space before the multi-billionaire had appeared in his lab, Mercy and Dubbilex at his side. Mercy held a large file in her hands..

"Mr. Luthor," He said lacing his voice with false cheer. "What a surprise!? Can I get you something to drink?"

Lex shook his head. "Dubbilex, here," he said, gesturing to the G-Goblin, "was more than hospitable enough."

The G-Goblin bowed slightly at this.

Luthor walked around examining the lab, stopping to examine the group of personal G-Sprites, Desmond kept in his room.

"With all respect, Mr. Luthor," Desmond said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had business here in Washington." He said, brushing him off as he tapped one of the g-sprite containers. "I also heard that you requested for an alternate DNA sample."

"Y-Yes," He said hesitantly.

"And the one you had was not sufficient?" Lex asked.

Desmond wasn't sure how to respond. Luthor could easily get rid of him if he said the wrong thing. After several seconds of deliberation, he decided to simply use facts. "From preliminary testing it showed no obvious Meta abilities. It seemed useless to combine with Superman's DNA. My weapon would be much stronger if it's human half also showed some power to close the gap between it and a full blooded Kryptonian."

"Ah," Lex said quietly, straightening his tie. "Well, it seems your argument at least convinced my partners to see it your way. Mercy."

His assistant walked towards Desmond, glaring the whole time and shoved the folder into his arms, with enough force to bruise.

"This should be more to your liking." Lex said, stepping away from the pods.

Desmond opened the folder to see a bag of blonde hair attached to a picture.

"This is-"

"Yes, yes it is. Is this not more than suitable enough for you?" Luthor asked.

"Of course. This-This is amazing." Desmond said, the possibilities of what he could do now seemed endless. "May I ask who the original donor was?"

Luthor's eyes narrowed. "Well, there's no need for you to know, _now_ , is there?"

"No sir."

"Good," The billionaire said. "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave and let you get back to your work. Dubbilex, be a dear and show me the way out. It is a maze in here."

"Of course, sir," said the G-Goblin.

The billionaire was almost out the door when he popped back in to add, "Also Desmond, make no mistake. It is not and never will be "your" weapon, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

* * *

As silly as it was, Clark always had his personal life planned out to be just like the nursery rhyme.

First comes love, then comes marriage and then a baby carriage.

Since childhood, Clark had always dreamed of settling down with a nice woman and having a marriage that could rival his own parents.

In his dreams, her face was never clear and her features were ever changing, but in every dream, she'd give him a child, and he'd be there from the very first moment his baby opened his eyes.

That's the way it was supposed to go...

The toddler that looked exactly like him in Kidflash's arms wasn't supposed to exist.

He hears snippets of Robin's conversation with Bruce of what they discovered in Cadmus. Secret underground lab. Mad scientists. Genetically engineered creatures.

Clone.

The whole thing made Clark want to crawl under a rock and die.

He barely heard Aqualad announce the child had a second donor.

"Superboy is the hybrid clone of Superman and Black Canary."

Never once had his fantasy woman ever been Dinah.

He could hear Dinah gasp behind him, but he didn't turn around to see her reaction. He just continued staring at the small creature in Kid Flash's arms. Wondering when he'd wake up from the strange dream.

"Superman," Batman said.

At this point Superman realized he wasn't going to wake up.

Flying over to Kid Flash and closing the gap between him, he gestured to take the boy out of the injured teenager's arms. Wally was only too happy to be released of the wailing Kryptonian child.

Now Superman had throughout his career lifted planes, moved skyscrapers and in one case he even shifted planets.

But he was certain they never felt as heavy as the boy in his arms.

* * *

Dinah considered it a small mercy that Superboy to fall asleep. They managed to finally clean and bandage his wound. But his super strength had prevented nearly everyone in STAR's employ to do other testing.

The toddler was now sleeping peacefully in one STAR lab's many beds with Clark, and herself watching over him, Oliver having left to go get them all coffee. Leaving Dinah amazed at how serene, the bawling child she saw could be.

Dinah still remembered the night she had gotten jumped by some criminals. The horrible night she was told she'd never be able to have a child of her own.

She had been an absolute wreck for weeks. She had no idea what she would have done without the help of Oliver at the time.

And now with a poof she had a baby now.

With Clark Kent of all people.

Speaking of the man of steel, he was standing awkwardly in the door corridor and hadn't uttered a single word since he had picked the child up from Cadmus.

"Don't you have work?" she inquired.

"I called in sick," he said curtly.

Brushing a stray hair away from the toddler's face, she asked, "Do you have any idea how this could have happened? How they could have gotten our DNA?"

Clark let out a loud sigh at this, taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs and slumping into it. "No idea. They could have done this at any time. They might even know our secret identities."

Dinah swallowed hard at his words. The idea that someone could find out who she was without her knowing was terrifying.

Changing the subject to the slightly less frightening topic, Dinah asked, "So any idea on what we are going to do with Superboy?"

"Clearly, he has to live with you and Oliver." Clark said, as though it was obvious.

"What? Why? Why is that the obvious thing?" Dinah asked.

"Look, Dinah, I'm a single man who works late hours both as Clark and as Superman, living in a cramped apartment, still hiding my identity from Lois Lane. You and Oliver have each other to rely on. You can just take better care of him right now then I can." He said, rubbing his temple. "This is the best thing for Superboy."

Dinah unfortunately couldn't find any fault with that logic. She would have to talk with Oliver as soon as he returned. Taking a look at the strange sleeping boy that now permanently connected her to the man of steel, she said softly.

"Okay, he'll come with us."

* * *

End Chapter

I decided to rewrite this with Superboy as a toddler. Because he was really started to lack any agency in the original Speak No Evil, that making him younger just made more sense.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Sun

Chapter Two: First Day

"Where else would he go?" The blonde billionaire had asked when she brought the subject of Superboy's living arrangements. "Besides our house is no offense to Clark, way better than his dinky little apartment."

"Oliver."

"It'll take a few days to turn one of the rooms into a nursery. He's like two or three? Do they even use cribs anymore at this age?"

"Ollie," Dinah asked softly. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

The man sighed deeply, cupping her face with his hands. "You should be asking that yourself that, not me. Every child should be with their mom. I'm not going to get in the way of that."

"Thank you," She said but somehow the words just didn't feel like enough.

"Now let's bring our boy home."

* * *

"He sure is a persistent little bugger," Oliver observed as Dinah walked into the kitchen.

Dinah turned her attention to the toddler who currently had his surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her neck.

Following a long night of subjecting the toddler to every possible test they could think of at STAR, Superboy had passed with a clean bill of health and the toddler was eager to get away from the poking and prodding. But although Superboy had taken her hand eagerly when she had offered it to him.

The problem was he just hadn't let go since.

Instead he had managed to only wrap himself even tighter around the older woman. Considering it had been several hours since, Dinah was impressed at his determination.

"Do you think he's toilet trained?" Oliver teased, as he placed lunch on the kitchen table, a plate of sandwiches on the table. After he was rewarded with matching glares from Superboy and Dinah, Oliver added. "It was just a joke."

Another thing they learned was Superboy had one significant peculiarity.

He could not talk.

Dinah had mostly put it off as a side effect of his forced growth. The sidekicks had explained that biologically, the boy was only fourteen days or so. So it was incredibly understandable that something would be delayed. Instead he mostly communicated through shaking his head and nodding.

Pushing the boy away ever so slightly as she got into one of the chairs, Superboy moved his hands from her neck to her wrists, with his vice like grip.

"You can't do that," Dinah admonished as she tried and failed to loosen the grip that was already causing dark purple spots to form on her wrist. "When you grab that hard, Superboy, it hurts me."

Superboy looked down at his hands and lightened his hold slightly.

"Thank you," she said smiling and Superboy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the action. Taking the opportunity of the lighter grip to hand him a sandwich, although the super toddler still made sure to have one arm still on her.

"After this," Oliver said, taking a large bite of his sandwich as spoke, "should we should check out Superboy's new room?" Superboy pointed to himself at this. Oliver laughed and leaned forward to ruffle his hair. "Yes, your room."

The Kryptonian child responded to the sudden attempt at contact by attempting to bite the blonde man who let out a sharp yelp as he got his fingers away from the super powered child just in time.

"Okay, do not touch." Oliver said, rubbing his finger to reassure its safety. "I see he got your temper."

Superboy blew a loud raspberry at that.

Dinah was inclined to agree.

After learning that Superboy was actually indeed potty trained. Dinah, Oliver and the demi-kryptonian toddler decide to go examine his new room.

Oliver had apparently gone all out in designing Superboy's room. There was a bed fit for a toddler and a mountain of toys lining up the room, a full wardrobe and dozens other baby accessories were lined up across the shelves.

"I thought it was going to take two or three days?" Dinah asked wryly.

"I thought so too. Then I remembered I'm a billionaire," Oliver said with a grin

Dinah turned her attention to the boy still holding her hand. It was obvious Superboy was deeply struggling between letting go of Dinah and going off to play with those toys.

"I'll stay right here." She offered secretly, hoping for a momentary respite from the boy's strong grip.

Apparently her word was not enough and Superboy decided the best compromise was to drag her to examine the new toys. Dinah pulled forward with inhuman strength lost her balance and fell face first into a mountain of plushies.

Dinah was certain her pride as a superhero would never recover from her utter defeat at the hands of a toddler. Super strong or not, it was absolutely embarrassing.

Oliver's unsympathetic laughter was just the icing on the cake

Picking up her face from the floor, Dinah attempted to glare Oliver into silence, instead the archer replied by laughing even harder. She was going to have to talk Clark about how his parents dealt with this issue. Preparing to scold the toddler on his dangerous actions, Dinah opened her mouth.

But that's when she heard perhaps the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Superboy, the silent toddler who had apparently not seen his mother fall was happily giggling over a Superman plush toy he had found amongst the toys, waving the miniature Superman high above him.

At the sight Dinah decided she could just tell him later.

* * *

After a day of playing with the toddler, Dinah was amazed that a child could leave her far more exhausted than most of her patrols. At least there, she had Oliver having her back to lighten the load whereas attempts to pass Superboy off temporarily to Oliver were met with tantrums. By the time evening sets in, the toddler is barely able to keep his eyes open.

Luckily his bed was already made. Putting him down on the soft mattress, Dinah kissed him goodnight before she prepared to leave.

Before a tiny hand stopped her moving any further. She turned around to see the toddler wide eyed and panicked.

"Superboy, go to sleep. It's late."

The toddler shook his head fervently and held on to her tighter.

"I'm just going to be in the other room," She told him.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say since her words only managed to make him tear up instead.

"No!" She exclaimed at the first sight of tears, picking up the toddler and rocking him in the attempt to comfort him. "Don't cry, don't cry."

Superboy sniffed loudly and wrapped his arms around her neck once again, tighter than ever.

Realizing there was probably no way she could wrestle herself free from the determined toddler, Dinah hoped Oliver wouldn't mind a third person sleeping in their bed.

End


	3. Bonding Part 1

Chapter Three: Bonding part 1

"Who is Dinah?"

Clark looked up from his morning paper to see Lois, her hair still messy and blouse only half buttoned. Briefly he pondered if he should up and confess that he was secretly Superman. That Dinah was Black Canary, his teammate and now the mother of the test tube child they had without either of their permission,

"Nobody important," he lied.

That would probably be a little too much information for a fourth date.

Lois frowned and took a seat across from him. Grabbing a glass from the table, she poured herself a glass of juice and said simply, "Well nobody has been calling you all morning."

Clark winced.

Dinah sure was persistent.

Lois' eyes started to twinkle like they always did when she found a particularly interesting story. The mystery that was Dinah was apparently far too tantalizing for her. "What is she a crazy stalker? Someone that the great Clark Kent heart broke?

"She's nobody."

* * *

Oliver loved kids and to be honest usually they loved him as well.

So of course luck would have it that his girlfriend's kid would have to be the first to dislike him.

Superboy for some reason he couldn't explain absolutely despised his touch and would start wailing so loudly the moment he tried picking up. Even when Dinah brought him to bed, Oliver's nights were often interrupted with a super-kick that knocked him out the mattress, forcing him to sleep in one of the many other rooms.

To be honest it was starting to hurt his feelings.

"I don't think this is a good idea," He said as Dinah prepared to leave to Metropolis. "Can't you just take him with you?"

"He's taking a nap. I'll be right back." Dinah said. "Besides I don't think bringing him to Metropolis would be a good idea right now."

Oliver glanced at the other room where the ticking time bomb disguised as a toddler slept. "You can't leave me alone with him. He hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes, yes he does."

"Well, then today you can fix that," Dinah said beaming, opening the door to leave. "I'm certain nothing with my DNA can avoid your charm for long."

"Your faith in me is outstanding." Oliver said sarcastically, waving goodbye to his girlfriend. He closed the door behind as gently as possible in the effort to not wake the sleeping baby.

And naturally he was rewarded with the sound of Superboy bursting into tears.

* * *

Dinah made her way to the Daily Planet, dressed discretely in a sensible white blouse and blueskirt.

Finding Clark turned to much harder than she though it would be. The Daily Planet was a veritable maze of cubicles.

"Can I help you?" asked a ginger haired boy, a camera hung from his neck.

"I'm looking for Clark Kent,"

"He's at Ms. Lane's office. He's  _always_  in her office." The boy said blithely. Realizing his slip up, he narrowed his eyes. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Dinah-we're friends."

The boy's face turned bright and friendly once again. "I'll take you right to him."

* * *

"I think he just has good taste," Hal said, out of his costume observing the screaming toddler.

After an hour of a nonstop crying toddler, Oliver was pretty sure he was going to tear his hair out. He had fed him, he changed him and he burped him. He did everything. He had sent a distress call to half the league to help.

And of course only Barry and Hal decided to answer the call.

"I think it's the beard," Barry agreed, also out of his costume. "You can't trust someone with a goatee. Children can sense that."

Hal took out his ring and created a bright green construct of a mi niature Superman flying through the air. In an instant the screaming toddler was silenced, watching the sight in awe.

"Yeah," Hal said, picking up the toddler from the shocked archer, "like I thought he just has good taste."

"So how does it feel to be an evil step father?" Barry teased.

Hal was creating assorted constructs to entertain the toddler.

"More like he's an evil stepson," Oliver defended. "His kicks hurt, you know. I'm having new respect for Clark's parents over here.

At this moment, Superboy smashed a pile of green blocks that Hal had formed.

"Did you guys think of names yet? I mean calling him Superboy seems pretty weird."

"Dinah thinks it should be something she does with Boy Scout."

"Has he visited yet?"

"Nope."

* * *

With the boy`s help, Dinah finally managed to find Clark, leaning over Lois Lane's shoulder. She had never met the woman, but she doubted anyone in the world didn't know the Lois Lane.

"…I'm pretty sure Kasnia is spelled with a K, not a C, Ms. Lane."

Dinah cleared her throat to get his attention and Clark instantly jumped away from Lois like she was made of kryptonite.

"Dinah."

"Dinah? That's Dinah?" Lois repeated, sizing her up. Turning her attention to the Kryptonian, she said in a tone that promised that they would be having a talk later on, "She's a lot prettier than most nothings I'm used to."

"Can we have a moment alone?"

"This isn't over," She said jabbing her finger in his face. "Come on Jimmy." She said gesturing to the boy

"You've been avoiding him," Dinah accused as soon as the duo were out of earshot. "It's been two weeks Clark."

"I've been busy."

"Not that busy." Dinah said drily. "You and Lois seemed pretty comfy."

" _I've been busy."_

"Clark," Dinah said, changing her approach. "He's ours- yours. He needs you."

"He has you and Oliver." Clark said, turning his head away. "I'm sure you're doing a good job."

"Listen, Clark. I get it." Dinah tried again. "I can't have children and neither can you. Not naturally at least. And no matter how he came into this world. He's ours."

"It's just why did it have to be you?"


End file.
